FBS: Tegitrian Empire (nation)
The Union of Imperial Worlds, more commonly referred to as the Tegitrian Empire, is a massive interstellar nation controlling tens of thousands of cubic parsecs in the Fyrean galaxy. The two farthest stars from each other within the empire's main cluster are approximately 270 parsecs apart, making it among the most expansive nations in Fyrea. The Empire was established nearly a century ago after the Revolution of Awakening within the Confederate Tegitrian Systems. By 40 AH, it had more than doubled the amount of star systems under its control from the time of the Confederacy. This led to the Quarantine War when a group of minor factions near the Tegitrian Empire attempted to halt its expansion. The war began in 43 AH and ended in 57 AH in victory for the Empire, who annexed several of the factions and established themselves as a major galactic power. History nop, must rewrite Government 1 Lord-Emperor 5 High-Lord 5 Chambers, 100-150 Viceroys per each Each Viceroy hosts an entire sector (give or take) and has 6 sub-viceroys. Military Army The Tegitrian Army composes the entirety of the standard planetside troops of the Empire. These range from veteran combat regiments to newly recruited units, and more often than not planetary militaries will separate the more experienced regiments from common troops, although the rank structure is generally the same. Note that these rank structures are for standard Imperial military units; individual planets may have slight variations although generally they will be similar enough to standard doctrine that higher level operations could easily adapt these soldiers. Rank Structure (Infantry / Armored / Aerial) Mavep Mavep, or "recruit", is the entry rank for the Tegitrian Army. It is achieved immediately after completion of basic training and passing the basic examinations. A Mavep does not receive military assignment and would only ever be deployed to battle under extreme crisis situations which the trained army is unable to handle on its own. Generally a soldier will maintain this rank for no more than a few months. This rank only exists for infantry soldiers. Mavepkor Mavepkor, "good recruit", is the next step for an entering Tegitrian armyman. During this stage a soldier will either serve as a Mavep rinak team leader or serve as a low-responsibility support soldier as part of a standard rinak team. After approximately six months a Mavepkor will undergo simulated combat scenarios that will serve as the basis for determining their progression to the next rank. Like the rank of Mavep, only infantry soldiers go through this rank. Kashbon / Retbon / Faybon Kashbon, meaning "new blood", is the basic footsoldier rank in the Tegitrian infantry. It is the job with the least responsibility, but is one of the most gruelling physically. Kashbon are subjected to some of the most intense physical training of any of the ranks as they are worked to adapt to the military environment. An infantryman will typically maintain this rank for two years, although it could be as low as a year or as long as four. Retbon, or "new steel", is the rank of the armyman serving as part of the crew of a ground-based armored vehicle. They usually serve as a secondary gunner on the vehicle, or a driver if the vehicle is single-gunnered. W.I.P. Culture CASTES Any person on a Tegitrian planet that is not of Tegitrian heritage and was no born on the planet, is a Shur. Shur are the lowest members of the caste system and denied all rights of a basic citizen. A Shur can be killed with no consequences, they have no right to a trial and if found committing a crime are killed immediately. Shur cannot purchase land. Certain buildings and markets are exclusive to Tegitrian citizens. To ascend from Shur status, one can either pay a fee imposed by the local Viceroy - which is typically inordinately high - to become a Shur'vok, or compete in the arena. An arena is 300 cubic meters and staffed by 'Admissions Officers' (gladiators) and a plethora of the more deadly predators taken from the Tegitrian homeworld. To earn citizenship in this way, a Shur must enter the arena at Dusk, and emerge alive at Dawn. On some Tegitrian worlds this can be as few as 5 Earth hours. On others it can be as long as 20 Earth hours. There is a bonus awarded to those that choose to fight in the arenas which operate for over 10 hours, being an added rank in the caste system. The more kills a Shur makes in the Arena the higher the caste he is asigned to when he leaves. If he kills nothing and merely survives/hides until dawn, he is merely made a Shur'vok. Fighting in the arena done by Admissions Officers and Shur is with any of five traditional Tegitrian weapons: Ssekvev - a short staff with ropes on either end that end in pendulum like blades, meant to be spun in a variety of ways Yurtvad - a long staff with six large metal hooks on one end and a curved spike on the other, effective for pinning and stopping certain animals in the hands of a quick user and good for disarming and killing opponents Gohrark - this throwing weapon has three prongs facing in three separate directions and is bladed on all sides. It's larger than a boomerang, and thrown similarly. In the hands of a skilled user it can take off limbs or fatally impale a foe. Vikrim - a cudgel-like tool with five spikes curving upwards for stabbing as well as bludgeoning, typically made entirely of metal and too heavy for some of the more frail races to effectively use Shravak - the traditional Tegitrian sword, it has a sturdy handle and instead of being a flat blade it is a long triangular pyramid much like their houses, only thin and long and very sharp - it could be likened almost to a lance, in a way. This tool is excellent for breaking other, more conventional swords due to its density, stabbing and puncturing armors, blocking attacks, and even breaking limbs like a long baton. Many Tegitrians still fight with this weapon. The last thing a Shur can do to acquire Tegitrian citizenship, is to earn honor or dignity befitting even the lowest Tegitrian (which is seen as more admirable than most members of the other races). A renowned hero or noble will be recognized as worthy of Tegitrian hospitality, though never revered as greatly as a true Tegitrian or at least not respected in the same way. Shur'vok are above Shur but below all other castes. They are entitled to basic rights in Tegitrian society, though they are typically delegated to more menial positions such as physical labor as its cheaper than building robots stronger than a Tegitrian. Due to their dexterity, robots do typically replace them in manufacturing positions. Many Shur'vok also become merchants of low end goods, food, or even junk. Finally, as there truly isn't a great deal of opportunity for them within their own society, Shur'vok often hire themselves out as protection or mercenaries. Due to their imposing stature and combative nature they make excellent bodyguards and bounty hunters. Most Tegitrian soldiers of fortune and bodyguards will be Shur'vok for this reason. Shur'vok'yev are more priveleged than Shur'vok, and make up the Brigades of the Tegitrian military. Only Shur'vok'yev may enter military service and only as a warrior class soldier as part of a Brigade. When Shur'vok'yev are not deployed they still tend to live with or around their brigade and are typically consumers and wanderers in society - never going too far as they are often deployed again shortly after arriving home. Shar'vek are moe priveleged than Shur'vok'yev and typically own lots of land, and are permitted to treat Shur'vok however they please without consequence in the same manner that any Tegitrian may treat a Shur how they wish without consequence. Shar'vek are typically high class specialty traders, dealers in exotic wares, or otherwise wealthy. Shar'vek can also apply to be an acolyte of the Tegitrian faith (unlike those below in the caste system) and can from that role ascend to become monks or arbiters. Shar'vek'yev is one of the most powerful castes. Brigadier Generals join this caste when they assume the rank of BG in the military, and as such are entitled to a lot of land and the ability to command any Shur'vok'yev with infallible superiority. Shur'vok'yev are honorbound to serve them both on and off the battlefield with unwavering loyalty. Shar'vul'toh is the highest caste attainable for any Tegitrian that is not a Viceroy. The only ones permitted this status are Vice Generals and they only acquire this whenever they are assigned the rank of Vice General. A Shar'vul'toh is entitled to command any Tegitrian beneath them and their word is very nearly law on most Tegitrian worlds. If a Shur speaks to them, or even so much as excretes pheromones that the Shar'vul'toh finds unsatisfactory, he is permitted to (and in many cases encouraged to) behead them immediately. GENERAL CULTURE Tegitrian architecture is one of the most distinct features of their culture. All Tegit buildings are pyramids made of metal or stained glass. The function of the building is discerned by the number of sides, though all Tegit buildings come to a point at the very top. Residential buildings have three sides, and are most often made with two sides of solid metal and one of glass with 'blinds' that can be put up for more privacy. Public buildings (libraries, courts, museums, etc) have four sides and will be made of stone or metal, with triangular windows (pointing down) as needed. Religious buildings have five sides, and will typically be made of stained glass or vibrantly painted metal. Government buildings have six sides and will be made of more precious metals and stained glass. A market will typically be wide and more flat than other buildings with seven sides, and can be a cloth tent or crafted from stone, or metal in more populace cities. Military buildings have eight sides and are always sturdy and reinforced. A Tegitrian city will be made up of pyramids of many different colors, shapes, and sizes - though all will point upwards to the heavens. In the way of food, Tegitrians will typically eat red meat, fish, fruit, insects, and certain fungi, but rarely vegetables, dairy, or lipids/sugary foods. Meat makes up the majority of their diet, and livestock is raised by the continent or bought in tremendous numbers, and slaughtered to feed the enormous Tegit population. Fishing is another enormous industry in Tegitrian society, with many of their more aquatic worlds holding gargantuan fishing fleets owned by wealthy Shar'vek and staffed by Shur'vok. Fruits are also imported in great numbers, or grown in large underground farms. Mushrooms, when prepared correctly, as seen as a delicacy by Tegitrians and are one of their peoples favorite foods. Tegitrian meals are prepared and then thrown into very large stone bowls, one serving on top of the other. Tegitrians then eat using a mix of their hands and their face (due to a lack of dexterity, utensils would be a burden). A Tegitrian dinner table is always triangular and meant for three people. If more are present there will be more tables. Projecting pheromones or otherwise communicating during a meal is seen as extremely rude, so they typically do not eat in large numbers or need to sit altogether in one group. Tegitrian entertainment is varied. Because they communicate largely with pheromones, and have no body language or tone at all to express themselves, theater, television, and acting are all rather uninteresting to them. They do enjoy instrumental music, using mostly string and percussion instruments. They enjoy slower, wandering music, with long bass tones which they generally find soothing. Tegitrians very much enjoy sport in the way of athletic competitions like races and wrestling. They have one very particular ball sport called Shuvyal. Shuvyal is played with two teams of 8, where each team is trying to get a ball made of rubber into the other teams goal, which is a hole in the ground like a stone well just big enough for the ball to fit into. The field's about the size of a soccer field, and is made of sand, so there isn't a great deal of traction or bounce. the ball can be kicked, headed, knee'd, hit with elbows, or shoulders - just not the hands. The first team to score two points wins and if it goes out of bounds the ball goes back into play on the opposing team's side. Tegitrians also enjoy, of course, honorable combat. Over disputes of honor, two Tegitrians will duel one another with Shravaks, trying to disarm one another or position themselves in an advantageous way so that their opponent is at their mercy. Because it is a sturdy, solid weapon, many Tegitrians use the Shravak to try and trip their opponent or knock them off balance, and with superior strength or speed it's easy to do this. When a duel is underway, a crowd will typically gather, and many Tegitrians enjoy watching recorded duels between skilled and renown swordsmen. On most nights, Tegitrians can also go to watch the arenas where hopeful Shur are attempting to join their society. Many will cheer on these ambitious off-worlders for their bravery. For one Tegitrian to kill another Tegitrian in a dignified duel of honor is considered incredibly low and despicable. Tegitrian clothing is not much. They usually wear long flowing cloth of oranges, reds, and yellows around their wastes and hanging down their legs with capes of the same color covering their backs. Some Tegitrians will wear jewelry of copper or brass around their arms or necks. Tegitrians will never cover their heads - even in combat, to wear a helmet is seen as very cowardly and shameful, though they will cover vital organs and joints. The most prevalent art of Tegitrian society is sculpture. They have little interest in flat paintings, and are simply fascinated by thre dimensional depictions of things, or emotions. Most of their sculptures these days are done in certain clays or polymers which allow much more freedom, and tend to be very abstract (though there is still a market for classical Tegitrian sculptures of old Viceroys and religious totems). RELGION The Tegitrian people generally are not particularly religious, though they do share a faith that some denounce and others adhere to/respect. It is not 'enforced' though it is a feature of contemporary Tegitrian culture. The belief is in spirits representing broad concepts. Affection, anger, peace, redemption, courage, etc etc. Basically virtues and emotions are worshipped by many Tegitrians as spirits, and totems are made in the image of these concepts (often abstact and basic geometrical figures, because it mirors their architecture and because simple shapes are easy for the non-dextrous beings to sculpt) for worship and veneration. Many homes will have a couple of shapes crafted from stone, ivory, gems, or precious metals somewhere on a shelf or desk to attract certain emotions or virtues into their homes or life. Shar'vek can join the church as acolytes, who are charged with crafting totems and instructing the common folk in their use. With effort, they may become monks, who study the old texts and spend decades of their lives dedicating themselves to certain ideals, emotions, or virtues. Mad monks are those who have dedicated their life and being to anger and rage. Forlorn monks are those that have truly immersed themselves in an understanding of this world through despair. The amusing thing is, to the outsider they all behave the same - monotone, with no obvious or subtle body language. To another Tegitrian, monks with more than a decade of training will REEK of a certain feeling. Arbiters oversee the church's work, charities, functions, services, and the duties of acolytes and monks. Military The most basic Tegitrian military unit is the warrior, which always comes as part of a Brigade. A Brigade is a group of 20 soldiers, and warriors cannot be deployed in numbers fewer than 20 as they are trained to fight in this unit. A Brigade is closer than brothers, and they fight with much organization. If you engage a single warrior, there WILL be 19 others very nearby that will retaliate. Brigades are trained by competing with other Brigades in sports, relays, obstacle courses, mental tests, combat simulations, and even all out brawls in the case of some of the more brutal Brigades. The next highest rank is the Brigadier General, promoted to this position from warrior only after killing 30 enemies in a single combat operation (remarkably difficult, but possible for the exceptional). Because of this provision, any Brigade that can effectively balance the competitive atmosphere to make thirty kills as well as the unity required to fight as a proper Brigade should, is something to be horribly feared. Brigadier Generals each oversee a single Brigade which is trained as they see fit. In this way, a BG who is a distinguished sniper will have a Brigade particularly skilled in sniping. A BG that is predisposed towards explosives will have a Brigade that has a particular skill with demolition operations. Due to this level of personalization, in combat, BG's can synergize their Brigades to the best possible effect. A group of 20 Brigadier Generals is called an Arch-Brigade. Arch-Brigades typically do not serve ground-level combat roles, but may do so if the situation calls for it, in which case they would form an incredibly deadly force. One such Arch-Brigade would be unbelievably team-thinking oriented, and made up of twenty highly specialized members (a distinguished swordsman, a great stealth fighter, a skilled heavy weapons fighter, etc etc) making them very diverse and able to combat many types of targets. Ascending from Brigadier General is the rank of Vice General, attained by killing 80 enemies during a combat operation within an Arch-Brigade. To accomplish this is truly astonishing, and only the most talented warriors can even hope to attempt such a feat. Vice Generals deploy Arch-Brigades, and all 400 troops that come with those Brigadier Generals, to resolve conflicts in the name of a Viceroy. Depending on a Viceroy's power, he may have as many as 30 Vice Generals, each being able to command as many Brigadier Generals as they have at their disposal (which could be upwards of several hundred, or even a few thousand in some rare cases). A Vice General might deploy ten Arch-Brigades to attack a threatening force. Each Arch-Brigade would command 20 Brigades, and some Arch-Brigades might even join the combat as mentioned above, or resign to their roles as tacticians and commanders alone as suits them. A Vice General might also deploy a hundred Arch-Brigades. It truly depends upon what the situation calls for. Vice Generals serve the Viceroy directly, as military advisors and as the commanders of his Brigades and Arch-Brigades. Ideas Category:Nation